Be Not Afriad
by Tearful Joy
Summary: KagSess! the usual plot, Kagome is betrayed, saves Rin, blah blah... except this time, you have to put up with another nuisance! This story is written completly in poems!
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own inuyasha.)

Right, so this story is completly made of poems. unstructured, free style poems. Inspired by One of Those Hideous Books Where the Mother Dies, by Sonya Sones, which is also written in poems. Oh, and i'll be using a - inbetween stanzas, k?

* * *

Be Not Afraid

* * *

**Looking For You**

* * *

Walking through the forest. 

Peaceful,

not like Tokyo.

I just got back here, and you weren't

waiting here like you usually do,

so I'm looking for you

in the forest.

-

Flash of red off to the side

I run towards it. It

must be you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, God...**

**

* * *

**

It is you

but you aren't alone

Kikyou is there, too.

You're kissing

her, like I wish

you'd kiss me.

-

"Inuyasha" Kikyou moaned as

you broke the kiss,

"Why do you travel

with that foolish girl?"

-

"Because, Kikyou,

I need her to detect

the jewel shards"

you explained.

-

Tears well up

in my eyes

and I can't hear

what you say next,

because someone's

sobbing is drowning

it out.

-

Then, I realize,

that I'm the

one

who's

sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Running**

**

* * *

**

Running through the

forest, hair whipping

behind me. Tears

rolling down,

down,

down my cheeks,

to the forest floor.

-

I don't know

why you

did this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Running  
**

**

* * *

**

A scream to my

right, and a flash

of orange cloth.

-

I run there,

and I see a

big,

ugly,

smelly

demon, and

a girl in a

orange yukata.

-

I don't have

my bow with me, but

I have to save the girl.

So I do the first thing that

comes to mind.

-

I shielded her with

my own body.

-

The demon continued towards

us, and it

struck at my back with

it's claws.

-

I shreiked in

pain

and the girl

whimpered in fright,

-

and I would have

comforted her,

but the pain

was so great

I would have passed

out if I didn't

have to protect

-

the girl in

the orange yukata


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Gone Now

* * *

**I don't know

how long the girl

and I

just lay there,

her crying, and

me trying not to

pass out,

after the demon

left.

-

I don't know why

it went, but I am

grateful to whatever

scared it off

-

Unless it's going to eat us.

-

Because I'd rather

just be killed

then killed

and eaten


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, #!

* * *

**It's back,

and guess what?

It has friends.

-

Big,

ugly,

smelly

demon friends,

with

big,

ugly,

smelly

claws, and

badly made

weapons.

-

I can't keep

the girl in the

orange yukata

safe from all

of them.

-

So I used

Your rule of thumb: When in

doubt, don't think,

just act.

-

I grabbed a rock and

threw it at the demons.

It hit one of them,

and while they were

distracted, i shoved the

girl in to the

forest, shouting,

"Run!"

-

And the girl

looked at mem

She asked,

"Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head. There

was no way I'd

be able to keep

up; I was to injured.

-

So the girl in the

orange yukata ran,

and i stood my ground as

the demons realized that

she was escaping.

-

I was doomed,

but at least

she's safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Confused

* * *

**The demons were

having fun,

kicking me repeatedly

in the side.

But then, they

stopped.

-

Just

like

that.

-

And then

they ran

away.

-

Of course, then I

rolled over,

and, lo and

behold, it

all made

sense.

-

It was

Sesshoumaru

-

Well, at least

he won't eat me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Where Is Rin?

* * *

**

He had

asked me.

I knew immediately

that he was talking

about the

girl in the

orange yukata.

-

I wouldn't

have told him, but

the look in

his eyes

convinced me.

-

My throat

was raw from

screaming,

so I couldn't

talk. I

just pointed in

the direction Rin

had run.

-

Sesshoumaru

nodded.

And

he

was

gone

-

Just

like

everyone

else.

Gone,

gone,

gone.

* * *

_Much thanks to _lildevil0644_, for putting this story on her alerts list(a cookie for being the first), and to _inuchan fan_, for reveiwing(you get a cookie, too.)  
_

_Anyway, that isn't really the reason I've written this. I recently got a flame, and while usually I would ignore it, I would like to call attention to something: THERE IS A VALID REASON THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT. They are **POEMS**. Each chapter is ONE poem, with stanzas. This story is more of a writing exercise for me then something to please the readers. Chapters will be short. Very short. At times, painfully short. Yes, I could write a thousand word poem, but do any of you realy **want** to read a poem that long? Think how meny times I'd have to hit enter. More over, I'm writing this in Microsoft Spreadsheet, not Word. Some of you are most likely wondering, how is this a writing exercise? Well, I am trying to write a story in poems, and they may not rhyme, or have meter, but getting the wording just right, putting stanzas in the right place, while not rambling on is actually very hard. every line has to be carefully thought out, and you have to be carful not to ramble... I will be amazed if anyone read this._


End file.
